The Lie Drew The Smile, The Truth Drew A Tear
by HatakeYumi
Summary: "It's Almost Like You Had It Planned. Like You Smiled, Shook My Hand And Said, "I'm About To Screw You Over.." Alina Whispered, Looking Him In His Dead Eyes.   Language And Lemon
1. Chapter 1 : My Lovely Nap

**Author's Note ~ So I've Had This Idea For The Character, Alina, But I Wasn't Sure If She Should Be Shy Or Bold, Innocent Or Sexy, Weapon Or Meister, Teacher Or Student, You Catch My Drift. So I Came Up With This(: This Is My First Story So I Hope You Enjoy :3**

**I Don't Own Soul Eater ( Sadly xD )**

It's been a month since the Thompson twins gave up on Kidd and allowed me to become his partner. I'm aware; I'm only one person meaning I'm not asymmetrical. I'm able to split my soul in two, causing me to become two weapons. I've been his two revolvers ever since. But our partnership went much farther than weapon and meister.

A warm, pale hand shook me awake from my slumber. Kidd was still dressed in his night-wear, and was currently standing over me.

"What do you want? What time is it?" I asked half awake. I sat up on my bed to yawn and stretch.

"12, I don't need anything really. You just slept in too late." He gave me a small smirk. One that was both sexy and annoying at the same time.

I pushed him away and snuggled back into my warm bed. Who cares that I sleep late anyways? In one swift movement the blankets were torn off of me, and I was lying on the floor.

"Do you mind?" I asked, getting off the cold ground. An annoyed expression was painted on my face. Kidd just shrugged and walked to my door.

"Get dressed." He said as he walked out closing it after him.

He wasn't even dressed himself! I sighed and walked over to my closet. What to wear. I could put on my usual blue mini skirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs, my black long sleeved shirt, and my somewhat high black boots. But then I saw it, Kidd's suit. It was just like his, but the colors were swapped. I giggled and grabbed it.

After ten minutes and two floors, I arrived at the kitchen. My hair was still a little damp from my shower, causing my white shirt to be a little see-through. Kidd looked up from his meal and instantly got red. I giggled softly and gave a small spin.

"Like it?" I teased, kissing his crimson cheek. He covered his mouth and turned around, blushing more.

I giggled quietly at the thought of the suit making him blush so badly. I grabbed a plate, a piece of okay-looking toast, and went to sit by my red partner.

"Do we have any plans today?" I asked nomming on my toast. Not much of a surprise, it was burnt.

"We have to get ready for the Ball my father is hosting this upcoming weekend. Alina, I told you that I wasn't the best cook in this mansion." He replied, reading my mind.

I spit out the toast in my napkin, and threw it away. Thank goodness Kidd remembered the Ball, I forgot about it completely. In all honesty, I couldn't wait for the day to come. You see, I met Kidd at last year's Ball; now that he was my date to this one I wasn't going to get stuck with Maka and Soul anymore.

Kidd was still sitting down at the table, going on and on about how he warned me that he couldn't cook. The thing was I wasn't any better than him when it came to food and ovens. I only know how to operate one thing, somewhat, and that's the microwave.

I sat down on his lap and snuggled my head on his well-built chest.

"Can't we take a wittle (little) nap before we go?" I asked, looking into his golden eyes with my sorrowful puppy dog ones. This helped me get away with anything, just simply using the puppy dog eyes on this boy. He fell for it every time!

He yawned, "I guess so."

I giggled as he picked me off of him so he could stand up. Kidd's room was on the same level we were on, so he didn't have to go up two flights of stairs. I followed him to his room quietly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"I can't sleep without you in the same bed." I explained, batting my eyelashes. He only gave me a face that read 'Cute bullshit. What's the actual reason?'

"Fine, I_ don't want to_ sleep without you in the same bed." I said, sighing.

Kidd smiled in triumph as he opened his bedroom door. He was already dressed in his pajamas so he just crawled into bed. I got this brilliant thought.

"This is the time." I said to myself, as I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it lazily on the floor. I left my bottoms on though, leaving it for him to take off himself.

I crawled into bed next to him, snuggling my head on his chest close to his collar bone. He wrapped his cold arms around my waist. He must have noticed the bare skin, because he began to feel up my torso. His soft touch sent chills up and down my spine. I began to play with his collar when he slapped my hand away.

"Why can't we go to your bed?" He asked, looking into my sapphire eyes.

"Oh so you want this in _my _bed?" I teased, smirking.

Kidd sighed and chuckled, "You're a handful. But no."

I gave up on trying to start something, it was clear nothing was going to happen. I moved my head so it was on his right shoulder, replacing my hand on his chest.

"Then can you be a little more romantic?" I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't catch what I said.

He pulled me closer, and kissed the top of my forehead softly, "Better?" he whispered.

Right before I was fully unconscious, a bright light shocked me awake.

"Look at them Spirit! Oh how adorable!" The Shinigami exclaimed, talking out of Kidd's bathroom mirror, holding a camera. How Kidd's room was laid out, they had a perfect view of us.

I blushed out of embarrassment, sliding under the covers. This woke Kidd up.

"Her shirt is already off, and she's going under to-" Spirit was cut off.

"Oh look Spirit! We get a free show!" Shinigami said, smiling happily.

"Dad!" Kidd yelled, jumping out of bed. He ran to close the bathroom door, blocking Shinigami and Spirit's view. Kidd didn't have any other mirrors in his room, so they wouldn't be returning.

"Besides," I crawled out from under the covers, "You wouldn't allow me to do that anyways." I teased, kneeling on the edge of his bed.

"You don't know that, now pick up your crap." Kidd winked, teasing me back. He walked up to me, being only a couple inches taller, and kissed me passionately.

"Aw! Spirit, they kissed! I heard the 'muah' sound!" Shinigami's voice appeared from the closed bathroom, mimicking the kissing sounds.

"You pervert! Don't blow them my direction!" Spirit yelled over the sounds.

**Author's Note ~ Hope You Enjoyed It3 :3 I Dedicate This To Andrew, Who Is Just As Much A Soul Eater Freak As I Am.**

**__Reviews Would Be Great, Or Suggestions :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shopping With Kidd And Maka

I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to this day. Shopping with Kidd and Maka. I could handle Kidd's OCD about the dresses being symmetrical, eliminating any over-the-shoulder ones. But having Maka point out everything pick and frilly, plus Kidd's obsession, was way too much!

Maka managed to drag me into one girly store, I about gagged from the stench. It was an overwhelming aroma of flowers and those special scented candles. The color pink was plastered up and down the inside of the building. Racks of skirts and dresses filled the whole store. Now don't get me mistaken; I enjoy wearing those garments but not covered in pink or sparkles, they had to be a much darker shade.

"Maka! Can't you loosen the vice grip you have on my wrist just a little tiny bit?" I asked, still being dragged behind her. Now half my hand was beginning to tingle slightly, feeling numb.

She shook her head side to side, and tightened the grip upon it. Her pace became faster, pushing the people away. Maka seemed determined to get somewhere. Kidd was patiently walking behind us, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"There it is!" Maka exclaimed, stopping suddenly causing me to collide into her.

A long, glossy, pink dress hung before us. The puffy sleeves were a brighter shade with a thick coating of glitter. Hearts, flowers, and fake diamonds covered every square inch of the horrid dress.

"It's **perfect**!" Maka yelled, smiling from ear to ear.

"It looks like a rainbow took a shit on it…" I mumbled, looking away from the disgusting dress.

"Alina, you **must **try it on!" Maka exclaimed, shoving both me and the dress into the changing room.

I groaned as I undressed, and miserably put it on. I looked like a witch trying to be a fairy! Once I stepped out of the room, Maka's eyes widened and began to twinkle while Kidd tried not to laugh.

"You look like a _beautiful princess_!" Maka said, pulling me into an awkward embrace.

"You're a pretty princess." Kidd snickered, still trying to contain his laughter. He couldn't hold it anymore; he moved his hands and laughed out loud hysterically. It looked like he began to wheeze from the lack of oxygen he was getting because he was laughing so hard.

"How in Lord Death's name do you think that would cheer up this poor girl?" A voice spoke; suddenly Kidd's mouth was covered by a pale hand.

A pasty boy was standing over Kidd. His hair was jet-black and hung loosely on his head. He wore a plain black hoodie and torn white jeans. The facial features looked a lot like mine, down to the special sapphire eyes.

Kidd pushed his hand away, "Alina, transform."

"Tsk tsk. If you want a fight, at least be polite and do it outside." The boy said, flicking Kidd in the head.

Once we were out of the building, I changed forms and Kidd grabbed me.

"No weapon?" I asked, starring at the boy just standing there.

He flashed a smirk and charged at us. Kidd shot a few times at him, but once our soul wavelengths hit the guy; both me and him were shocked by it.

"What a pathetic move." The boy stopped and chuckled softly. He looked like he wasn't even touched, while I felt like I was missing half my body.

He took off again, but as soon as he was close; his legs turned into two revolvers much like me. He shot a few rounds then backed off.

Kidd used me to dodge all of them; all but one. A single bullet had hit him straight in the forehead. It didn't seem to even bug him at the time.

"Kamehama." The boy muttered. Kidd began to be shocked from the inside out.

Kidd dropped to his legs, dropping me in the process. Before I hit the cement, I changed back into my human form. Kidd was still in horrible pain, he grabbed my shirt collar tightly; pulling my face close to his.

"C-Change back d-dammit!" He commanded, tightening his grip even more.

"Give it up, this fight is over with. Besides, even if we did continue this quarrel; you wouldn't land anything on me." The boy said seriously. He walked over to my miserable meister and placed a hand on his forehead. Instantly Kidd felt better, the shocks had come to an end.

"Why was I hit by my own attack?" I asked, looking into his eyes with concern.

"Because," He began, walking up towards me, "I'm your father." He smiled widely, "I've always wanted to say that. **Alina, I am your father!**" He shouted mimicking that famous line from Star Wars.


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories Turn To Confusion

**Author's Note ~ Hey ! Sorry I Was Unable To Upload Anything Lately, I Was Busy With Vacation. I Assure You That You'll Get More Soon :)!**

Chapter Three : Memories Turn To Confusion

I tossed and turned that night. That stupid statement was running circles in my head, "I'm your father." Eventually, I got sick of tossing; I stopped and stared at the dark ceiling.

Who was this guy anyways? What was his name? Is he actually my father? If he was, then why am I being informed about him now? If he wasn't, what does he want with me?

Questions kept swarming in; the worst part was they couldn't be answered until I talked face to face with him. I threw my pillow over my face, things weren't making sense.

It felt like one of those moments when you think you're missing a piece before you put the puzzle together. Memories were now filtering back, putting the questions to a halt; for now.

I lived with an old couple, I use to call them Mum and Father. Now I guess those names for them are dead and shot.

Mum was a plump woman, but she was content with her enlarged size. She had long, blonde, curls that dangled down on her head. She always wore a tethered, blue apron around her waist. I've never seen her without it, she told me what it meant to her but I never paid much attention.

She was a strict person, which rubbed me the wrong way numerous times. She could be as nice as a butterfly, yet as mean as a bee. Her mood swings changed violently, but you get use to it after a month and a half of living with the crazy bat.

Father was a couple years older than Mum, and a pretty wealthy man if I do say. Now I'm not sure if Mum loved him for his money, but I didn't much care. He was a short guy; being only four foot. He had dark brown hair that hung in a mullet. His glasses he wore had a crack on the left lens, causing him to look like he's winking at you 24/7.

The great thing about Father was he's very laid back. As long as you didn't mess with his cigar, he was fine with whatever you did. He wasn't strict when it came to getting into fights, stealing, going to jail, nothing. You could get away with practically anything around him.

After a few minute of giggling about the ridiculous things I got away with when I was younger, I noticed something.

Everyone in that family had either blonde or brown hair with hazel or green eyes, but me. I had jet black hair with dark sapphire eyes. Both Mum and Father were meisters, yet I was a weapon. I didn't have a facial features or corky personality traits like them either. I stuck out like a sore thumb around them.

The thing was, I looked a lot like the other guy. We were both a ghostly-pale, and black hair. Hell! He even had the sapphire eyes and tiny dimples like I did!

More questions appeared, I groaned as soon as they arrived. I sat up in my bed, throwing my pillow back to its spot.

"I'm not going to get any sleep." I said to myself in the dark room.

I might as well turn the lights on, no point sitting in a pitch black room right?

I put my feet on the ground and went to take my first step to the light switch, when it happened.

Once my foot hit the solid ground and shifted forward, I fell flat on my face. My chin hit the hard wooden flooring first, followed by my nose and the rest of my face. I had slipped on a shirt that I never picked up.

Straight away I remembered Kidd's voice, "Pick up your crap."

**Author's Note ~ I Hope You Enjoyed This! I Wanted To Show A Little Bit Of Alina's Past, Since She Is A Big Issue In This Story :) 3**


End file.
